


Domitable Spirit

by purplecelery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, but will i care?, dom!rey, if it turns out be incest later i'll add the tag, mental invasion not going kylo's way, n o p e, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren's mind is invaded by Rey, and he gets off on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domitable Spirit

Kylo was straining, Rey could see anger in every tense muscle, hidden behind black fabric as he tried to enter her mind. She clenched her teeth, refusing to let him gain an inch over her. Her mouth opened a hair and she opened her eyes as she realized she didn't have to just defend her mind, she could try the same on him. He probably never had anyone try. So she pushed her thoughts forward, onto him. He gasped...and one of her eyebrows quirked as she heard the sound, knowing she was gaining ground on him. And then suddenly she was in his mind, searching for his fears. 

"You're afraid you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader." 

Kylo Ren let out a noise that sounded like a cry. She could feel him intake breath, she could feel how much he wanted to lash out at her, raise his lightsaber to her throat...but that she was too important, it was forbidden. " _You want to threaten me. You want to see fear in my eyes that you put there?"_ Her eyes betrayed how little she thought of him, they lit up as she taunted him, " _You will never be him. You are just a boy who can not control himself. You thought you could torture me into submission? I could feel through your mask how much you looked forward to gaining access to my mind. Picking at my memories as I writhed underneath you...but that's not how things have gone for you..._ " Rey took a moment to look at the boy in front of her, " _Pathetic. Your chest is heaving. Have I cut off your air? Can you not breathe properly?  Come closer to me."_

Ren came to her until he was inches away from her face, she could feel the heat of his body rolling off him, and gritting her teeth she continued, " _Men are disgusting, boys are worse. Do you know there were others who tried to touch me without my consent? I could feel it the instant you entered this room that you wanted to fuck into me, to make me scream. That maybe that would convince me to give you the information you wanted..."_  Rey's voice changed to a command, " _Get on your knees."_

As Kylo Ren sank to his knees she looked down to see him, " _I will never touch you. You deserve nothing. You are weak, all you desire is to be great? You work at the hands of people who murder innocent people. People who will kill you the second you are of no use. Take off your helmet."_

The helmet gave way to black curls that stick damply to the back of Kylo Ren's neck. His face was pained, his breathing ragged. " _Just a boy...Rub your hand against yourself."_ Kylo's eyes looked up at her suddenly, there was a mixture of arousal, disgust, and surprise on his face. But he did as he was told. He let out a sob as he finally touched himself through the fabric of his clothes. Ren couldn't help bucking up into the touch. His precome already wetting his pants. " _That helmet is used to intimidate people, was I supposed to think of you as more than human, Kylo? As indomitable? I was supposed to cry out as you entered **my** mind." _ Kylo moaned as he gripped himself and started to tug. _"Your mask is gone and all that remains is your sweat soaked face. You can't be much older than I am. What makes you think you could_ s _ever match the power of Darth Vader. You are arrogant."_  

Kylo was moving furiously against his cock as she spoke into his mind, he had never felt someone enter his mind like this before. He dug out of other people, but no one into him before. He moaned as he speed up, close, and looked up at her. He came with a shout the moment he saw her face riddled with contempt, but her pupils blown wide.  _  
_

Rey watched him pant for a moment, leaning one hand against the floor for support, before saying, "Leave. You'll probably want a change of clothes soon." 


End file.
